


you say, your heart still sings, for me

by NykoKaamos



Series: a selfish man, a privileged peddler. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bachelor Party, But not to Harry, Harry is an indie singer, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is GETTING MARRIED, Louis works for a football club, M/M, Pining, apparently i have a strong obsession about Harry's dimples, as a staff not a footballer lol, maybe NO COMFORT HAHAHAHAHA FUCK, title from a the Libertines song, wanna write a sequel for it, who doesn't
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: AU. Harry 是独立音乐歌手，Louis 是足球俱乐部的技术分析员。他们曾经拥有一个乐队。他们相爱过。或许现在，在 Louis 即将结婚的前一个月，仍旧为彼此心动。在这里，他们拥有一个朦胧的开放结局。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: a selfish man, a privileged peddler. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828381
Kudos: 4





	you say, your heart still sings, for me

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠躺在床上时我想到了这个。  
> 事实上，某天听 The Libertines 时我便想写一个没那么甜的故事。
> 
> 如果要表达什么的话，大概是：脚趾刚刚踏进爱河时，却害怕看不见的、正在疯狂发酵的东西超出了自己可掌控的范畴。所以才选择了退场、离开。
> 
> 可能还是甜的。

**a**

“所以，你最后还是做了。”

“什么？”

Niall 拿着酒杯的手翘起食指，朝 Louis 身后，“我说，你还是邀请 Harry 来你的单身告别派对了。”

他的反应如惊慌失措的幼猫。Louis 转头，发梢还未安分下来，目光就与绿色的大眼睛对撞。

“嗨，Louis。刚刚收到你的邀请函，所以我来晚了。”不自觉，Louis 将耳边的声音与记忆里 Harry 年少时的声音对比，现在具有某种干涸的低沉的质感。

他听 Harry 继续说。简单短小的一句话卡卡顿顿，也是 Harry 曾经风格，不过这句来得比以往任何一句、他们间的千万句言语更为温吞。

“恭喜你要结婚了。”Harry 说。

然后 Harry 的眼睛用力一眨，他茶棕色的上下睫毛亲密地贴合，长长的，在尾巴卷曲起调皮的弧度，像意图要挠动任何人的心思，或者在已经凝固成型的回忆中划出一道温柔的切口，要引起里面静止的一切重新共振。

 _睫毛。_ Louis 回忆中与 Harry 相关的星群般的碎片开始共振。他记得，他想没有记错，那天他们趟在床上，汗淋淋，Louis 的卧室里只剩下月光，交欢后的气味，和他们。Harry 的脚趾撩拨 Louis 的脚踝，他曲起一只手臂垫在脑袋下，侧着头望向 Louis，用仿佛要将 Louis 看得褪色、透明的眼神久久凝视。

Louis 问他，怎么。

他说，只是在数你的睫毛，Lou，我喜欢你的睫毛。

Harry 眨了一下自己的睫毛，他凑上去亲吻 Louis 的睫毛，嘴唇的热量沿着鼻梁骨下滑，贴上 Louis 的上唇。

* * *

**b**

Harry 最晚进入他们的乐队，确切说，曾经的乐队。他拿着边缘不整齐的招募宣传纸敲响排练室的门，声音青涩如刚冒出土地的嫩草，问，Naill 和他的三个土豆——念出乐队名字时 Harry 不禁一笑，嘴角上扬到他的酒窝——还需要一个新的土豆吗。

“你看起来只有十四，小孩。”Liam 怀疑地说。

“实际上我已经过十七岁了，快上大学。”

“呃，我记得我们的海报只贴在我们学校里。”Niall 说。

“我来找我的姐姐时看到的。”

他们还没拥有能一脚把高中生踢开的冷酷。接下来调戏一般地要他唱歌。他唱《Isn’t She Lovely》，嗓音里夹着褪不去的奶香气，和他们乐队的目标方向有一丝偏离，仿佛是未成年与刚刚成年者之间的模糊界限。

但是，最后 Louis 拨了几下吉他琴弦，夹在手指的烟掉落烟灰在吉他面板上。他说：“但是他很可爱，让他留下吧。”

“Harry.”然后站在房间中央的 Harry 提示他的名字。

“好的，Harry，欢迎来做一只土豆。”

Louis 有时会想，或许是他说 Harry 很可爱那句话，或许是因为说出这句话的人是他，所以，Harry 才会格外地黏他。Harry 黏所有人，他们结束致谢时 Harry 把下巴和手臂搭上 Liam 肩膀、像要挂上 Liam 身子的树袋熊；他们挤在沙发上看电影时 Harry 会往 Zayn 臂膀的怀抱里钻；他们排练时 Harry 会跟着鼓点一步步走到 Niall 身边，最后亲亲 Niall 的衣角。

而和 Louis 在一起时的 Harry——Louis 可以敏感地察觉到，是有哪里与他和其他人不同的。Harry 枕在他肩膀上时的充满信任的方式，太多太多次 Harry 要绕过其他人然后坐在、走在 Louis 身边，他们相邻时 Harry 注视他时的旁若无人的放肆的专注，Harry 公开和私下给他的那些留言、那些称谓，让 Louis 拥有幻觉：他是特别的那一个。

他的生日在圣诞假里。那年假期分别前，恰逢是 Harry 进乐队半年的日子，他们举办了一个小小派对，庆祝 Harry 的加入，也在提前庆祝 Louis 的生日。Niall 与另外三只土豆监督唯一的未成年人不能饮酒。但是 Louis 喝了很多，他快要二十岁，这是一个值得铭刻、标记的新阶段的开始。

到了午夜，所有人在屋子里的酒精味里倒头休息或昏睡。Louis 打开冰箱寻找解酒的东西，他看到一盒安全的牛奶躺在那里，立刻想到了 Harry。最后 Louis 在屋子门口找到他。Harry 坐在台阶上，他没有不乖地喝着酒，而只是单纯望着头上的星空，听到脚步声以后转回头，说：“嗨，Lou。”他年轻、清澈的眼神拥有星光也无法企及的璀璨，多么多么，容易使人产生被爱的幻觉。

Louis 享受着这种青睐、仰慕、迷恋，即便或许它们只是他的错觉和过分的想象。怎样说都好。他享受着，总而言之。他被 Harry 过于炽热目光与温度环绕着，令人眩晕。他一言不发，坐在 Harry 身边，他们膝盖相碰，他转头，注视 Harry。

他吻了 Harry。一时分不清，那股醇香来自自己刚刚喝的牛奶，还是 Harry。

同时，Louis 一时也分不清，那股驱动力来自酒精的驱动，还是他心中为 Harry 泛起的涟漪。

他立刻得到了 Harry 的回应——积极的回吻。他知道 Harry 的血液里没有一点酒，就算有，也是从 Louis 嘴里刚刚传过去的，噢。所以，Harry 没醉，不可能醉，Harry 现在的反应、行为，完完全全是在他自己所控制的范围之中。

某种半透明的、模糊的、难以控制东西仿佛从那里开始膨胀、发酵。Louis 看不清它是什么，也不确定他是否可以控制——而他讨厌无法控制的不安全感。他等 Harry 吻到呼吸不顺畅，不情愿地让他们嘴唇分离开，才让那句划破夜空的宁静的刀子浮出水面上来。

“只是一个吻而已，Harry。”

他捕到 Harry 的眼神，然后飞快转过头，快得 Louis 以为自己没有记得、也不会持续记住 Harry 眼眸中坠落后无法挽救的失落。后来是，随着时间一点点往前推，离他们亲吻的那一天越来越远，Louis 却越来越清晰地记得，他用温柔的吻给 Harry 留下了深刻的伤口。

Louis 没有逃离现场，总不至于给 Harry 最狠一刀。他们并肩在台阶上坐了足够久，久得仿佛夜空颜色被稀释、变浅，日光快要探出头。

“好。”是那晚 Harry 迟到了许久的、对 Louis 的答复。

在那之后 Louis 发现 Harry 拉开了他们的距离，没有太远，只是比平时多出了一米。但是他们的情愫没有断绝，Harry 十八岁后的那个情人节，Liam、Zayn 和 Niall 都出门有约，Louis 一人无所谓地在家。他刚踢了球回来，一身滴着水的汗味，刚关上门没多久，Harry 就敲响了家门。

他说，他的妈妈和继父去约会了，姐姐和男友去约会了，所有人都在约会，他不知道怎么办。

“有可能我也在约会呢，H。”Louis 说。他想先在 Harry 看不到的地方卸下球裤，它紧紧黏着他的大腿与臀部，他知道那场面不会太好看。或者说，不会太安全。

Harry 的回答很自信。有时 Louis 会想，年轻人果真是不一样，成长速度——包括自信的生长速度——总是保持着不可思议的高速。

他说：“我知道你不会和谁约会，Lou。”

然后他放下背包，走到 Louis 面前，身上的香味摩擦着 Louis 的汗味。那点并不美妙的汗味是否催促着、驱动着 Harry？有可能，Louis 想，他有时候也会喜欢不那么干净的东西，比如，咸味的皮肤。

这次，Harry 主动吻了他。Louis 在气息被夺走时也松了一口气，他想，这次如果助长了什么不该助长的，那么，责任与错误不在于他。是 Harry 开启了一切。他只是无可回避的那个人。

带着他那十八岁的狂妄的急躁，Harry果敢地将 Louis 带上了床。他的动作具有泄愤般的侵占力，又像担心泡沫会消逝般温和。最后他们躺在床上，很安静，注视彼此，观察彼此，眉毛，睫毛，皮肤纹路，嘴角，脖子与锁骨的吻痕。

Louis 早就知道，那不会是唯一一次。他们做得越来越多，最开始保持谨慎与神秘，最后索性在队员面前不顾一切。投入其中，Harry 的感情与 Harry 的身体中，他是愉悦的、狂喜的，同时也有某种不安与焦灼在生成。他们释放后在床单上静默的时分，Harry 的眼神永远比他的更深沉，仿佛他将对 Louis 的情感转化为眼眸中的绿色，一棵大树，在 Louis 身体和心脏上生根发芽，要紧紧缠绕他。

他害怕自己无法控制的。于是，Louis 切断了他。

一天，当他抽一口烟，漫不经心，就像提到今天天在下雨、街角咖啡馆的三明治不好吃一样地，说，他在约会一个女孩时，他微微转过身，原本对着 Harry 的方向，现在朝向了其他人。

他等着 Harry 制造点声响，大吼大叫，怒摔吉他，但 Anne 把他教得太好，Harry 只是沉默，排练室里一片该死的缄默。

最终，“恭喜你，Lou。”

来自 Harry。

一年多后，他们的乐队，Niall 与他的四个土豆，最终解散。不是因为他与 Harry 的关系，一个乐队因此而解散也太可笑了，Louis 想。最开始他们便没有想要长久地维持这个计划，一切是聚在一起纯属娱乐的性质，他们也有意控制规模与名声。他们各有各的未来计划，Louis 的是进入足球俱乐部、成为一名技术分析员。

当然，他不可不承认，与 Harry 后来的关系助推了他们的分离。他不可避免地要带女朋友来看他们的排练与演出，不可避免向 Harry 介绍她，不可避免向她介绍 Harry，不可避免要在聚餐时共处一桌，不可避免要让 Harry 看到他们的接吻。

有一天他在聚餐餐厅的卫生间遇到 Harry，他像猫一样谨慎地叫了一声，“Harry”。

在洗手的 Harry 停下手中的动作，没有看他，数秒后才打开水龙头，边洗边背对着 Louis 说：“别这样对我，Lou。”

那时候 Louis 发现，Harry 才是猫，变成了猫，而他自己是试图触碰猫却不被允许的狗。Harry 早已不是那年拿着宣传单敲开练习室门的男孩，他已经长大， 有了自己的脾气，他应该要有自己脾气，还有他的自尊。但是 Harry，这样的男孩，他不应该拥有心碎。不应该有人让他心碎。

水声停止，Harry 离开了卫生间。

他留着 Harry 的手机号，那只像是一串无意义的数字浮在手机屏幕上。他存着 Harry 的社交网络账号。Harry 更新的频率已不再频繁，Louis 只能看到，上了大学以后他仍在坚持着音乐事业，组建了自己的乐队，进行小型的巡演，他偶尔会在社交平台上分享单曲、专辑和巡演消息，除此以外封闭了他的私人生活。

偶尔，他从 Niall 那里听闻 Harry 的消息。他的新歌与新专辑的评价，他在独立音乐界的名声，他的文身，他的女孩，“上周 Harry 打电话来邀请我去他的演出”——Louis 惊讶他们的关系还是那么好——他出了一本随笔集，评价两分化，有的人认为他没有写作的才华，有的人却热爱他不企图掩盖自己弱点、坦承脆弱的自信与自然。他们说，Harry Styles 的瑕疵，都是令人抱有期待的瑕疵。

这并不是说 Louis Tomlinson 永远被 Harry Styles、和 Harry 有关的记忆永久纠缠住。他没有被束缚，而是偶尔走回来，走进森林中，看着那棵 Harry 的迷恋种下的树，它早已停止了生长，枯萎在一片翠绿中。他会想，如果他没有那样，没有那句“只是一个吻而已”，没有给 Harry 旺盛的火焰停止供给更多氧气，这棵树会不会参天而漂亮，生机勃勃。

Spotify 的算法像是知晓他们的关系，在一个情人节把 Harry 的歌推荐给 Louis，他坐在车里想着这是怎样注定的、吊诡的巧合，面部扯出自嘲的微笑。那距离他和 Harry 的第一次过了六年。副驾驶上的女孩说这是首好歌。不是他当年介绍给乐队的女孩。她不知道 Harry 和 Louis 的关系。

一次，Louis 从头至尾仔细去听 Harry 的那张专辑，他隐约觉得那些细节，他们共有的细节，被切割缝补、拼贴进歌词里，不是所有，也至少是一首，一条暗河，在其他人看不到，只有他和 Harry 能看到的空间，宁静出奇地涌动着。人们却说，那是 Harry 写给一个女孩的。

他烦躁地点燃根烟，想起那是大学时他将女友介绍给 Niall 和其他三个土豆的日子。那天下雨，街角咖啡馆的三明治很难吃，Harry 撇过了头，沉默，最后说了第一句“恭喜”。

* * *

**c**

尝试，Louis 尝试着要去忽略 Harry。

但是你不可能成功地忽略 Harry Styles。他穿着 Louis 所不知晓的设计师品牌——或许是他哪个从中央圣马丁出来的朋友设计的，他知道 Harry 的风格——的剪裁新奇的大衣，颈上挂着一串与男性气质相背离的珍珠项链，他自如地与 Louis 的所有朋友问好、包括乐队的成员，他自信地谈到自己的专辑，毫不掩饰自己的一点野心，也丝毫不羞于展露谦卑。他闪耀在那里，仿佛这才是 Harry 为主角的派对。

但是 Harry 懂得所有礼仪，他懂得在恰当的时候隐身、退场，把聚光点留给作为真正主角的 Louis。直到又一轮话题结束，身为独立音乐歌手的他被起哄着出来唱一曲。唱什么好，他们在他的歌单里随机抽选，点到了《Two Ghosts》。Louis 一瞬间愣住，他杯里的酒一饮见底，但是没有出门抽烟的借口。

他们说，Harry 应该在 Louis 的婚礼上献唱。只有熟知二人十年的人才知道这是个再糟糕不过的主意。站在角落的 Liam 倒抽了口凉气。

而 Harry 说，“好啊”，他的语气像是在回答小孩子的“周六能不能带我去游乐园”询问，轻松，充满笑意。Louis 想知道，这件事，名为结婚的这件事，被称为婚礼的那个仪式，对于 Harry 而言是否也仅仅是周末开车去一趟游乐园，这一次之后还有下一次，游乐园是生命中并不重要的东西。

Harry 说，要 Louis 自己选歌。Louis 说，希望你给我一个惊喜。然后他转过身背对 Harry，捏着酒杯的力道像是要把平滑的玻璃崩溃为碎片，他急于寻找下一个话题，转移蚂蚁挠上心脏的隐隐不安。那时他很恨 Harry，他想他从来没恨过他、从来都是他在十年间归咎于自己。在他的婚礼上唱歌，这是什么，一种复仇方式吗。

他继续喝酒，很多酒，其他人同样。Harry 说他要开车回家可不能喝，那模样像极了他十年前的冬天抱着一嘴奶味在屋子门口与 Louis 相遇。他们说可以叫 Uber，或直接睡在 Louis 家——像他们当中一些人即将要做的那样——一切可以等天明再说。

是那个不忍拒绝他人邀请的 Harry，他接过酒杯，和其他人边喝边聊天，一口一口小酌，和语速一样慢吞吞。所以，在凌晨时分，几乎所有人都倒地或回房休息的时分，Harry 还能半是清醒地坐在客厅沙发上，保持不含糊的眼神与直立的姿势。

他突然想起，噢，他们的主角，他们未来的新郎，Louis Tomlinson。他在哪里？Harry 在门口逮到了他。没有任何东西伴随着站在门框边的 Louis，那些忧愁的烟与酒它们终将融化在历史的冰河中，一个月后他将是幸福的新郎。

还会是位幸福的父亲，Harry 想。

他将酒杯小心翼翼地放在脚边。往前走一两步，站在 Louis 的身边。十年前他们的身高没有显著的差异，十年后 Harry 要拱起他的腰，才能像想要爬上主人肩膀的猫一样，脑袋钻进 Louis 的颈窝。他拥有猫的骄傲，又拥有猫的谨慎，那种不确定是否会被拒绝、不确定自己的行为是否可行的害怕。

待得足够久，久到 Louis 像是终于注意到他、愿意为他转过一点点头，下巴的胡茬磨在 Harry 的面部边缘。他顺着 Louis 的下巴往上走，又刺又毛茸茸的，像掉在棉花里的一把匕首。他在嘴角试探，酒味很浓，他怀念那种截然对立的不成熟的奶味。他等 Louis 反抗，双手推开，澄清他的身份、未来的身份，他人的未婚夫，他人的丈夫，他人的父亲。

然而 Louis 只是默许他。被 Harry 吻上的那一刻，他习惯地想要伸出舌尖主宰这一次接吻。还有太多习惯被 Harry 的嘴唇触发，就像他们的回忆是安然沉睡的美人，需要 Harry 的亲吻去激发一切。Louis 的手下意识搭上 Harry 的手臂与腰侧，他差点，习惯性——数年前的习惯性——要从裤腰里扯出他的 T 恤，赞美他漂亮的耻骨线条。

那像一个，终极之吻。他们过去分享的所有接吻，他们原会拥有的过去的所有接吻，他们本应会有的未来的所有接吻，Louis 曾遗漏的吻，Harry 曾想象过的吻，轻的，重的，干燥中摩擦的，湿润中交缠的，全都向内坍缩，跌入他们当下的那一个吻中。那是终极的一切。

Louis 去思索这个吻的象征，在“终极”以后留存什么。不忠和背叛，罪恶的眷恋。而真实留存下来的是 Harry 的“只是一个吻而已，Louis”，原原本本复制 Louis 的话，提醒 Louis，他还记得。而这终究是带来伤痛的记忆。

在 Louis 身后是Harry 的小碎步，两步往前，再一步往后，犹如对沙滩怀有眷恋的海浪，一次又一次地归返。他蹦到门口，推开铁门，像习舞的小孩子在原地敏捷地转一个圈，然后靠着 Louis 家的围墙停下。

Louis 手插着上衣口袋在他身边，说：“我觉得我应该为你叫辆 Uber，Harry……”

“不不不，Louis，我打算在这里一整晚。”

“什么？”

“我要在这里一整晚……”Harry 打了一个酒嗝，“……看着你。”

Louis 想说，Harry，你说得太多了。不该在“只是一个吻”后，不该在我的成婚以前给我这么多。

他说，尝试用开玩笑的口吻：“Harry，我又不是小美人鱼，天亮时会化成泡沫消失。你还有很多机会看我。”

“那是不一样的，Lou。说上一句话的你，现在在听到这个音的你，下一秒的你，过去的你，全都是不一样的。还有，一个月后的你。”

他想要抓住最后的尾巴，挽留彻底逆转、变质前的 Louis。他还能够正当地回顾、谈论他们的过往，你赋予的亲吻，被回应的身体的热情，与不被回应的相思。

Harry 开始哼歌，Louis 一开始没有辨认出的曲目。“嘿，是 The Libertines的《Music When The Lights Go Out》！”Harry 在歌词与歌词间提示。

_…_

_And though the memories of the pubs_

_And the clubs and the drugs and the tubs_

_We shared together_

_Will stay with me forever_

…

他边唱边在路灯下随便乱跳，给歌曲抹上哀伤而幽默的气氛。

Louis 瞬时记起 Harry 脚踝的纹身，他曾说他再也不要跳舞。他想知道，Harry 是否还有更多的纹身，不在公开范围内，在他秘密的、私人的、只对所爱之人开放的角落。

Harry 跳回他的身边。他说，那是他想在 Louis 的婚礼上唱的歌，真抱歉这么快泄露了惊喜，不过真可惜他的声音没有 Pete Doherty 的味道。

“但是你是最后一朵英格兰的玫瑰。”Louis 用 Pete Doherty 的歌名回答他。

“哈，这太感伤，不像是你喜欢的修辞，Lou。”Harry 靠近他一点，扭头望向他，“‘小美人鱼’，那才是适合你用的修辞。”

他继续说：“我才是小美人鱼，Lou。不是你，是我。

“我的歌声曾经让王子动心了吗？我不知道。但是我最后见证，王子与公主，快乐地生活在一起。

“我会在天亮时消失，在那以前……尽可能，多看一眼王子。对，就是这样，我是小美人鱼。”

* * *

**d**

未被合上的铁门被风轻轻扰动。他们立在墙边，静默中包含着最复杂混沌的寓意，偶尔有几声 Harry 的自嘲的笑声。

Louis 侧过头，确认 Harry 是过于感性的最后一朵英格兰玫瑰，确认 Harry 也是小美人鱼，他要拥有矢志不渝的爱与不可磨灭的意志，即使成为泡沫也终是在海洋间、阳光下自由遨游的一串金黄色珍珠。他希望 Harry 的心能够永远因谁而跳动，永远因谁而歌唱。噢，打动过王子的歌声，打动过王子的人，不再为王子也好，留给他人、留给万物也好。而 Louis 遗憾的是，不能再拥有那一对最珍贵的酒窝。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的设想是，Louis 还是取消婚约，选择去找 Harry，然后，他们还是在一起了。干。  
> 这只是一个虚构的言情故事，不接受任何的道德方面的评价。


End file.
